The present invention relates to umbrellas. More specifically, the present invention provides an umbrella that removably secures to a magnetic surface, such as a roof of a vehicle.
When it rains many people use umbrellas in order to shield themselves from becoming soaked when traveling to and from their vehicle. In order to use an umbrella, an individual must hold the umbrella with at least one hand. However, it is difficult to perform necessary tasks, such as buckling and unbuckling children and loading and unloading groceries and other items from a vehicle, with the use of only one hand.
As a solution, some people attempt to balance the umbrella between an open vehicle door and the vehicle roof, but this is not sturdy or reliable and the umbrella can easily fall and cause injury to the individual due to pointed ends of the umbrella. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that can removably attach to a vehicle so an individual may use the umbrella in a hands-free manner.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to umbrellas. These devices generally relate to umbrellas having a fastener on a canopy thereof that adheres to surfaces for supporting the umbrella in an upright position. However, these devices fail to provide an umbrella having a plurality of ribs that terminate with a magnetic fastener. In this way, the canopy is disposed above the fastener so as to prevent a surface from obstructing the placement of the canopy. Further, these devices fail to provide ribs with weighted elements therein for adding stability to the umbrella during harsh weather conditions.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing umbrella devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.